Needing You To Participate
by dare121
Summary: Quinn and Rachel do it. Also, Rachel reevaluates her relationship with Finn after she experiences what real sex is supposed to feel like. PWP. g!p Quinn


**Title**: Needing You To Participate  
><strong>Author<strong>: dare121  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Length<strong>: 10207  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: None  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: No warnings aside from the usual "_Quinn has a girl!penis_" thing. Oh and lots and lots of come.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Quinn and Rachel have sex. Also, Rachel reevaluates her relationship with Finn after she experiences what real sex is supposed to feel like. PWP.

**A/N**.: This is the sequel to "_Forcing You To Participate_", which I recently rewrote and a kind anon asked me if I could maybe write a sequel for this and make them break Quinn's record coming... I think 7 times? Well in any case, I hope you enjoy this! I lost count on how many times both of them came in the end... It probably went into the twenties... If somebody wants to count? Feel free.

**Disclaimer**: None of this belongs to me. Duh.

**/00/**

The next time Rachel woke up, she felt completely exhausted. Her ass burned, her entire body felt limp and lifeless and she was extremely tired. The weirdest of all sensations however was the wetness she felt in between her legs.

It wasn't her usual, aroused wetness either. When she moved her legs slightly she could feel it sticking to her legs and and she groaned in disgust as she rolled onto her back with great difficulty.

As soon as she pushed the comforter away to check on what was happening in between her legs, she noticed that not only was she completely naked, but she also wasn't alone. Next to her on the bed, with her back to the headboard and staring shamelessly down on her body, was... her best friend.

Quinn.

Quinn, who, from what Rachel could see, wasn't wearing anything either. She was sitting on top of the comforter, breasts uncovered and completely put on display. She had a book on her lap but put it aside as soon as she met Rachel's gaze. Her thick but flaccid cock rested in between her legs and the blonde made no move whatsoever to cover that private part of her body either.

"Why are we naked?" Rachel moved her legs a little in unease when she again noticed the extreme wetness and looked down. Her inner thighs, her pussy and her bed were covered in a thick, white substance that seemed to have come from _her_... but she couldn't remember ever having produced such a fluid before.

Then her gaze settled back on Quinn and her brain started to function properly.

The school, Quinn taking her from behind, her begging for Quinn to come inside her again and again.

Rachel blushed profusely but quickly shook her embarrassment off. Quinn and her had done it and there was nothing about it that would make any part of it awkward _now_. Still, she couldn't remember how she got from the school to her room or why she was so completely nude.

"I had to undress you, your panties were kind of... dripping and I didn't want any of it to get onto your clothes and then I thought. Hey, we've had sex, we can see each other naked and I really didn't feel like staying in my clothes with how much I sweated when we did it, so I took my clothes off, too. I hope that's okay, I mean. Obviously, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Quinn scratched at her right thigh and shrugged with one of her shoulders.

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering." Her gaze fell back on the come that had trickled out of her, Quinn's come that was painting her body. She knew she was on the pill and technically couldn't get pregnant and she wasn't even sure if Quinn could get her pregnant in the first place, since she had no testicles, but she still worried a little bit. There was _so much_ come.

Quinn grabbed her book again and crossed her legs on the bed, adjusting her dick with a quick touch of her hand before she got back to reading and left Rachel alone with her thoughts.

Now that Quinn had fucked her and she had lost her virginity, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She didn't know if breaking up with Finn would be the right thing because she didn't know what Quinn wanted to do now either. Would she expect that Rachel and her go out? That they started dating? And would Rachel even want that?

She was confused.

She knew she liked Finn but she also knew that she never wanted to have sex with him, now that she knew what real sex was supposed to feel like. Finn would never be able to keep up, she knew from Santana that he was terrible in bed and only lasted for about three seconds tops.

Quinn had been so firm, so hard, had felt so good inside of her.

But could their relationship work based on how well they functioned in bed together? Sure, she loved Quinn more than anything in the world and she was highly, sexually attracted to her, but would she want to start a relationship with her?

Her eyes wandered across Quinn's naked form, her strong thighs, firm from all the soccer she played and so smooth looking. The nice, perky breasts that sat on her chest, not too big but with rosy nipples that Rachel was dying to touch. Her kind eyes, her beautiful, _gorgeous_ face, her soft, blonde hair, her strong abs...

Rachel swallowed as her eyes fell to Quinn's penis, now smaller in its unaroused state but still bigger than Rachel would have thought. She knew what wonderful things this penis could do and she was dying to have it inside her again. This time, when Quinn came inside of her, she wanted to feel her semen trickle out of her instead of passing out.

But would Quinn even want to have sex with her again? Sure, she'd taken her virginity because Rachel had asked her to and wanted her to and had teased her to the utmost extent but what now? Would she move on to the next girl, maybe now with less inhibitions since she had lost her virginity too?

She bit the inside of her cheek and thought about what to do next.

She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to grab that cock and take it inside her mouth, suck on it until it exploded inside of her. If Quinn's come felt that good inside of her pussy she could only imagine what it would be like to swallow it, to have it on her face, feel it sliding over cheeks and down her neck. Rachel swallowed hard.

"Quinn?" Rachel turned onto her stomach and stared up at her best friend's concentrated face.

"Hmm?" It seemed like she was really into her book and Rachel huffed slightly in indignation. Here, Quinn had a perfectly horny, naked woman in her bed and she was reading? Maybe it was time to tease her some more, even though she wasn't sure if she could take it up her pussy right now. It felt like Quinn had put something much bigger and more uncomfortable up there, like a jackhammer maybe.

"I was just wondering, since we've now slept together, if it would be okay with you if I could touch your penis while you read?" Quinn's eyes stopped moving over the page. It was like she was frozen or paralyzed, then she cleared her throat and shrugged.

"Whatever, touch it if you really want to." Rachel smirked as the dick in front of her twitched and seemed to get harder with every second.

She crawled over to where Quinn sat and took the half-hard appendage into her hand before she jerked it gently. She was fascinated by how soft it was and how hot it felt against her palm. Pushing Quinn's thighs apart, she lay down in between them, her mouth immediately attaching itself to Quinn's cock and sucking harshly on its side.

Quinn sucked in a sharp intake of breath and the book in her hands trembled as Rachel's tongue dipped into the slit at the top of her dick.

The salty precome made Rachel moan in the back of her throat and clench her pussy, after which she felt more of Quinn's come slowly oozing out of her from their previous sessions. She didn't know what time it was or how long she had been under, she just hoped that Quinn had had enough time to produce more sperm, because she couldn't wait to swallow all of it.

After she decided that she had licked around the cock enough without actually taking it into her mouth, she took in the thick head and started to go down on it, taking inch after inch of her best friend's penis until she was halfway down.

Quinn's dick was pushing against the back of her throat and now Quinn had decided to forgo all pretenses that she was reading, threw the book aside, grabbed the back of Rachel's head and pushed the rest of her cock into Rachel's throat, moaning loudly as she felt Rachel choke on her thick meat.

Rachel didn't have gag reflex but that didn't mean that she was fine with not being able to breathe because of a thick, probably nine inch cock inside of her throat. She gripped Quinn's thighs hard and started to swallow around the penis inside of her, making Quinn groan and moan in appreciation above her.

"Oh yeah, take it, you filthy cockslut. You're awake for five minutes and already want my dick again, you deserve what's coming to you, oh yeah." Quinn ripped Rachel's head away from her cock and gave her a few seconds to breathe before she pushed her head down again and again.

Rachel could feel wetness gathering in between her legs that had nothing to do with Quinn's come as Quinn fucked her face so relentlessly. Then, suddenly, Quinn's entire body tensed up. She ripped Rachel's head off of her cock with her left hand and held it in place as she jerked off her cock fast with her right, shooting her come onto Rachel's tongue and her face, moaning as she rubbed the tip against Rachel's cheek.

"What's the point in coming if it's all the way in the back of your throat," she groaned as she rubbed the very last of her come out of her cock. "If you're swallowing my come I have to at least make sure you taste every last drop of it on your whore tongue."

Rachel whimpered as she swallowed Quinn's salty come. She had been right, swallowing it was amazing, but she wanted more.

Quinn sighed in satisfaction as she rested her head behind her against the wall, her eyes closed and happy with how hungry Rachel was for her dick. Her eyes opened immediately though, as she felt Rachel taking her semi-hard cock back into her mouth and the brunette sucked it back into a complete erection, moaning as the meat grew in her mouth and produced new precome.

"Damn, Rachel. I had no idea fucking your slutty hole would turn you into such a whore for my come. But fine. Fine. There's more where that came from and this time, you're licking it off of me." She ran her hands through the girl's hair but didn't make a move to fuck her face again, instead she threw her head back and enjoyed the way that Rachel's tiny hand jacked her off while she sucked hard on the tip of her cock.

She knew she might be taking things a little too far with the dirty talk but she just couldn't help it and Rachel didn't seem to be complaining. She just wondered what would happen tomorrow in school after they were done with their fucking spree.

Tomorrow was Friday and now that Rachel had succeeded in her quest to lose her virginity, would she even want to have a more intimate relationship with Quinn?

Sure, she was sucking off her cock now and it felt damn good but what about Finn? Would Rachel break up with him for her?

Quinn knew she wouldn't say no to having something with Rachel that also involved feelings and not just friends with benefits but what about Rachel? She had been thinking about that ever since she had undressed her and herself and started reading her book.

Though to be honest, she hadn't actually been reading it. Sure, she had read the words but they hadn't stuck in her brain.

While Quinn was busy thinking about where they would go from here, Rachel was gripping Quinn's cock harder and harder, milking it for all it was worth and let her teeth graze the top of Quinn's penis, enjoying the little beads of precome she jerked out of the blonde.

She just knew she needed more, she needed more of Quinn's come, needed to keep this going for as long as she could.

When Quinn felt the telltale sigh of her orgasm quickly approaching, she pushed Rachel's head away from her cock.

"Keep jacking me off but aim it at my stomach." She was panting hard and grabbed the bedspread under her as she felt herself coming, thick ropes of her come shooting onto her own chest and her abs, the last of it trickling out and sliding down her shaft.

Before doing anything else, Rachel lowered her head back to the slowly softening dick and took it into her mouth for a third time, making sure that she got the very last of it, sucking it like a pacifier and moaning at the little droplets of excess come.

"Now... Lick me clean." Staring at Quinn for a few seconds to make sure that she heard correctly, Rachel started to lick Quinn's come off of her stomach, moaning every time her tongue came in contact with the heady, white juice.

Here and there she nibbled gently at Quinn's skin or traced the outline of an ab with her tongue before she continued to clean Quinn up.

Finally, she reached the top of Quinn's chest, her own body now flush with that of the blonde's and she pressed a short kiss against her lips.

As soon as she did it she was unsure of herself. Having sex and giving a blow job were one thing but kissing her? Kissing was a big deal, there was a reason that prostitutes didn't kiss.

Although to compare herself _or_ Quinn to prostitutes was a little harsh.

They hadn't kissed at all in school, they'd just fucked and then she'd passed out. Slowly but surely, Rachel started to panic. What if Quinn didn't want to kiss her, what if she got mad? She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the inevitable bang...

The only thing that happened though was that Quinn grabbed her by the upper arms, threw her onto her back, pushed her penis inside of her and started to kiss her hard, all lips and tongue and teeth and Rachel fell into the kiss without hesitation.

She wrapped her arms around Quinn as the blonde pounded inside of her, the mild discomfort she felt quickly forgotten as her mouth was so thoroughly ravished by her best friend.

They moved together flawlessly, Quinn pushing her dick into Rachel quickly while the brunette moved her hips into the movement, kind of glad that she was finally able to feel Quinn completely as opposed to getting fucked from behind.

She liked this much more, even though Quinn couldn't go as deep as she had before.

It didn't take long for Rachel to reach her orgasm. Giving Quinn two blow jobs and then licking the blonde's come off of her stomach had been more than enough to arouse her beyond anything else. With a particularly hard thrust on Quinn's part, Rachel let out a long moan into her best friend's mouth and shuddered around the hard cock inside of her, glad that she was experiencing the best sex she could ever have hoped for.

"Fuck, Quinn. You're so fucking good at this. I want you to stay inside me forever," Rachel groaned against the blonde's chin and Quinn chuckled but continued to thrust into her harshly, spreading her thighs a little bit wider to have better access.

"You want me to fuck your sluthole every day, huh? I bet you'd let me do whatever I want, even let me stick it up your ass. Damn, you're such a filthy little whore for my cock, Rachel." With just a few more quick thrusts, Quinn doubled over in pleasure and sprayed whatever come was left within her into Rachel and collapsed on top of her.

Rachel sighed happily as the hot come shot into her and wrapped her arms and legs around Quinn to keep her from pulling out of her.

"No sex for you anymore, missy. I've had enough for today, okay?" Quinn groaned as she tried to push herself onto her knees. She tried to move fruitlessly for a few minutes before she turned her head to Rachel and looked at her questioningly. "You're gonna have to let me go. I really want to take a shower right about now."

"Can we take a shower together?" Rachel looked at her with such childish innocence that Quinn forgot for a second that there was a penis buried inside her tiny best friend. When Rachel squeezed her muscles a second later though, Quinn shuddered and remembered.

"I don't think that's a good idea. If we shower together, I might get hard again and I don't know if I have any come left. You should give me some time to recover." Rachel grumbled but let Quinn withdraw her dick and get up.

She sighed at the loss and the empty feeling in between her legs. It looked like Quinn's half aroused cock was begging to be touched again. The way it swayed slightly as Rachel watched Quinn get off the bed and walk over to the adjacent bathroom...

She knew Quinn had said no, but she just couldn't help herself.

As soon she heard the water turn on, she got out of her bed, staggered slightly on her feet. Feeling Quinn's come ooze out of her slit and run down her legs, the feeling just strengthened her need for the blonde again. She seriously needed to think about her future options. If she would always be this horny for her best friend, then any relationship with Finn would just be a complete joke.

On the other hand, Finn was a steady force in her life. He wanted her and he put up with her quirks and flaws, even if he did it with annoyance and a condescending tone. But Quinn had always accepted her for who she was. She encouraged Rachel to be herself, she always wanted Rachel to be with someone better.

Someone better. But who? Quinn?

The first thing she saw when she opened the bathroom door was the wiggling ass of a bent over Quinn. Apparently, she had dropped Rachel's open shampoo bottle onto the floor next to the shower.

Rachel's mouth watered as she watched Quinn's penis sway back and forth between her legs while Quinn tried to mop up the spilled shampoo.

Silent like a predator she got to her knees and crawled over to where Quinn knelt on the ground.

With as little noise as possible, she turned onto her back, reached out and took the flaccid cock into her hand, jerking it softly backwards.

Quinn jumped, her arms gave out and her face crashed into the bathroom rug as Rachel slithered underneath her from behind and took her cock into her mouth, grabbing the blonde's butt cheeks and kneading them softly in her hands.

By the time Quinn was back on her elbows and had regained her composure, her cock was already hard as rock again and she groaned as Rachel's hard sucks brought her to the brink in a matter of minutes. She rested her forehead on a forearm and started to move her hips, pushing her cock as fast into Rachel's mouth as if it were her pussy.

Rachel moaned and groaned under her at being pounded so thoroughly and dug her nails into Quinn's ass, unknowingly pushing her best friend right over the edge.

While Rachel was busy swallowing every last drop of Quinn's come, the blonde was trying her hardest not to collapse and squash Rachel underneath her. Or worse, choke her to death with her dick.

When Rachel was satisfied that she had sucked Quinn completely dry, she sidled out from underneath her and watched in amusement as Quinn collapsed onto the floor, her face half covered in the shampoo she hadn't managed to mop up in time.

"You're really cute when I suck you into oblivion," covering Quinn's body with her own, Rachel pressed a series of kisses on the back of Quinn's neck and nibbled softly on her ear. "Not so tough now, are we?"

"You're a jerk, you know that? I tiny jerk with a really, _really_ talented mouth." Quinn chuckled humorlessly as she pushed herself up with her arms, Rachel squeaking indignantly as she rolled off of the blonde's back and landed next to her in the puddle of shampoo.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's wrists and pushed her hands above her head, pinning her effectively to the ground.

"You talk a mean game, Rachel. But when it comes down to it, you're just a little whore who can't get enough of my big cock," she whispered the words into Rachel's ear and the brunette shuddered at the derogatory words that were turning her on more than she ever would have anticipated.

**/00/**

It was past eight when Quinn and Rachel finally stopped having sex with each other and Quinn felt like she had been completely milked dry.

Now they were both dressed and Quinn was awkwardly standing in the doorway of the Berry home, unsure of how to say goodbye to her best friend without breaking the spell they had been under the entire day.

She shuffled her feet and stuck her hands into her pockets. As she watched Rachel pull a string out of the beige robe she had quickly pulled on while Quinn had gotten completely dressed, Quinn could've sworn that she could see Rachel squirm uncomfortably whenever she parted her legs wider than a few millimeters.

As if she was trying not to let too much of Quinn's come trickle out of her.

The thought aroused Quinn, but she'd had sex so many times that day that her penis didn't even react to her head's turned on state. She was absolutely spent.

"So... I guess I'll see you tomorrow in school." She forced a smile on her face at the thought of seeing Finn and Rachel walk into school together the next morning. She just needed to remind herself, that she had been there first. She had just spent her entire late afternoon inside the brunette, had made her come many times and had painted her body with her damn come.

She just wished she could rub it in, show Finn that he didn't stand a chance. That his precious, virginal girlfriend wasn't so innocent anymore.

"Yeah," Rachel smiled sincerely at her best friend and leaned forwards to give Quinn a lingering kiss on her cheek. "And thank you again... for what you did. Sorry I basically forced you into it." Now that they were about to part ways, Rachel was much more shy about the whole affair and licking Quinn's come off of her stomach suddenly seemed much more embarrassing than it had been while she had Quinn's cock in her mouth.

"It's fine. I mean, you were a total tease about it and I was really mad at you when you first asked but," she shrugged. "I guess it all turned out alright, didn't it?" She gave Rachel a cheeky smile and looked pointedly at the spot where Rachel's pussy was under her robe.

Rachel shuddered softly and Quinn saw a single, white trickle of come start being visible under the rim of Rachel's really short robe.

Swallowing hard, Quinn cleared her throat a second after. "You may wanna get that or you're gonna drip all over your dads' rug. I'm not sure I want to pay for the dry cleaning just because you couldn't keep my come inside of you." She knew that something in their friendship had shifted. Before fucking Rachel she never would have spoken to her the way she did now.

It scared her a little bit.

"I'm sorry. I know saying things like that isn't cool outside of the bedroom. You know I know you're not really a slut, right? I mean, how could you be, you've only ever had sex with me. Today." She gave a short, forced laugh that died as soon as she felt Rachel press her body against hers.

The brunette grabbed Quinn's right wrist and pulled her hand out of her pocket, guiding it under her robe and pressing Quinn's fingers into the wetness between her legs.

"Oh, Quinn." She bit into her best friend's earlobe and moaned as Quinn reflexively rubbed her clit. "I'm such a little slut for you. You can call me _whatever_ you want." Quinn didn't know what had gotten into Rachel but she didn't exactly dislike it, especially when she pushed her fingers into the tight, wet heat and felt moisture slide down the back of her hand, a mixture of both of their come.

She pulled her left hand out of her pocket as well and placed it on Rachel's waist, pulling her nearer as the brunette started to kiss and bite at Quinn's neck.

"You're insatiable. Do you know how often I made you come today? How often I came inside your little cunt, how much come I unloaded inside of you? Damn, if I were you I'd check if the pill really worked. Wouldn't want you to get pregnant because I came inside you so much." Quinn started thrusting her hand hard and prayed to whatever deity was up there that Rachel's dads wouldn't come home early.

Fucking Rachel in the entryway while there was semen trickling out of their daughter was probably not going to make a very good impression on the men. Especially since they liked Quinn very much and she didn't want them to know she had defiled their daughter. Many, _many_ times.

Rachel rocked her hips into Quinn's hand and shuddered as Quinn's thumb bullied her oversensitive clit even more. She was kind of glad that Quinn was leaving now because she knew that if the blonde stayed even a minute longer, she'd get down on her knees, get that cock out of her best friend's pants and suck it back into her mouth.

She knew something was wrong with her but she couldn't care less. She was fine with being a cockslut. As long as it was for Quinn. The thought of touching anybody else's penis disgusted her. Just imagining Finn and his probably _tiny_ penis, compared to Quinn's, made her skin crawl.

It seemed like Quinn had completely ruined her for other people. Now she just needed to find a way to break up with Finn in a way that he would understand and respect.

Even though Finn had _never_ respected her decision to break up with him and try to move on.

When she had dated Jesse St. James from Carmel High for a few weeks he had gone crazy, even going as far as serenading her in Glee club. Sure, she'd swooned a little at that, but the point was: Finn Hudson wanted what he couldn't have.

And if he couldn't have Rachel, he'd be pissed.

Rachel whimpered into Quinn's neck and felt her orgasm rapidly approaching yet again and a few seconds later, after Quinn rubbed her clit in just the right way and pushed her fingers harshly into her, she came undone in her best friend's arms, shuddering violently, feeling heaps of Quinn's and her own come trickling out of her.

Feeling Rachel come apart so completely in her arms made Quinn's heart stutter in all the best ways.

She puller her right hand out from between Rachel's legs, wiped it unceremoniously on her own pants and wrapped both arms around her, softly nuzzling her hair and pressing tiny, loving kisses against her temple. She smiled slightly as she heard Rachel's content sigh.

"You're really good at that. I didn't think it was possible to have sex so many times in one day." Rachel snuggled into Quinn's neck. "I don't know how I'm supposed to keep my hands to myself tomorrow in school. When we're back in that classroom tomorrow... I might just get on my knees in front of everybody and show them what a little whore I am for your cock, Quinn. I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? Or what about Glee club?" She gently bit into Quinn's earlobe again. "I bet you're bigger than all the guys in Glee."

Quinn swallowed. She knew she had to leave immediately or else she'd never leave Rachel's house.

"You really can't talk to me like that while we're on school grounds, okay? I don't want the whole school to find out about me just because you can't keep it in your pants." She extracted herself from her best friend and opened the front door. "Also, I really need to go. If I don't, I'm just going to want sex again and I really need some sleep after all that... exercise."

A giggling Rachel nodded as she watched Quinn walk down the driveway to her car. "Drive safely. Finn is going to pick me up tomorrow so don't worry if you don't see me first thing at school. I might have a talk with him."

"Have it in a public place, don't start the conversation in the car where he could drive you guys somewhere where you're alone." Quinn's expression was so serious that Rachel wanted to kiss her for being so concerned about her safety.

"You're really cute when you're worried." It slipped out before Rachel could stop it.

Quinn blushed.

"T-Thanks, I guess. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Like she had been struck my lightning, Quinn jumped into her car and before Rachel could say or do much else but nod and raise her hand, Quinn's car was speeding down the street, leaving Rachel with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She didn't know exactly why but seeing Quinn react so negatively to her comment made her heart feel heavy. Maybe breaking up with Finn wasn't such a good idea after all. He was her safety net and whatever fever dream she'd had about Quinn and her riding into the sunset together on a white horse while Finn mourned for his loss... suddenly didn't seem so realistic anymore.

What if Quinn really didn't like her and only had sex with her because Rachel had pushed her too hard? The blonde was only human after all, she must have been horny as hell these last few days and Rachel had been a willing participant.

Getting back into the house, she walked up the stairs and got back under the shower to wash away Quinn's essence before her dads came home. It made her kind of sad to see Quinn's come wash away and go down the drain but she couldn't very well keep it there forever. That would have been highly unsanitary and also very complicated to explain if she left a trace of semen everywhere.

She would just decide spontaneously if she wanted to keep Finn or not. Maybe she could watch his behavior tomorrow to remind herself of why she had wanted to date him in the first place...

**/00/**

Figuring out why she had indeed started to like Finn back in the day turned out to be much harder than she had originally imagined. It was like her relationship-riddled brain had sugarcoated everything that he did and everything he said. Like a veil had been placed over her eyes that blurred all the lines he crossed on an hourly basis.

When he arrived the next morning in his beat up car, he didn't even think about getting out of it to pick her up at the door. No, he stayed seated, left the motor running and honked a few times to let her know he was there. Then, while he was driving with one hand, he kept chewing on a slightly mangled looking burrito, which made Rachel cringe every time he swallowed another chunk of the poor, poor cow that had been slaughtered.

While she talked about what her previous day in school had been like, obviously not mentioning how it had ended, he zoned out on her, kept nodding and didn't even respond when she asked him a question.

By the time they arrived at their destination, when they pulled into the school's parking lot, she wanted to rip her own hair out. Or kick Finn where it really hurt. She couldn't believe she had ever fallen for this guy and had even considered for a second that he should be the one to take her virginity.

As soon as they stopped, she got out of his smelly car and waited for him to lug his big body to his feet. He smiled dopyly as he noticed how she had waited for him.

Finn, naturally, had no clue that his girlfriend was mad at him. And even if he did, he wouldn't know why she was mad anyway. He hadn't acted any differently on the way to the school than he normally did.

He flashed her a grin as he tried to grab her hand but it turned into a frown as she pulled the tiny limb quickly away from his big one.

"Finn, I think we need to talk about a few things," she crossed her arms tightly in front of her chest. "I don't think this is going to work, I need someone who can keep up with me intellectually," _and in the bedroom_. "And who can support me in whatever way I need."

"Hey, that's not fair! I support you with your crazy stuff! I even circled some dates on your crazy calendar!" She knew he was referring to the cat calendars that she had made for the both of them and crossed her arms even tighter, trying to keep her unhappiness with Finn in check.

"You never listen to me, you eat meat right in front of me even though you know how I feel about how animals are being treated. You take me to _Breadstix_ every time we go out, even though they don't have a vegan option of food and I can't eat anything but the breaksticks they serve there. I'm sorry, I just can't be with you anymore." She took a step back as she watched him ball his hands into fists. She knew he'd never hit her, but she couldn't help but feel a little terrified.

He was so much bigger than her.

"Fine, whatever. I don't need you. I bet there are plenty of girls who're just dying to go out with me. Girls who actually put out and don't just tease me all the time!" He sent her another disgusted look and stormed past her, the people in the parking lot now all staring at Rachel who sighed in relief.

"That was easier than I thought." She smiled brightly and made her way into the school, her head held high and a lighthearted spring in her step. Even if Quinn had no desire in dating her, she could still be who she wanted to be without Finn looming over her shoulder all the time and telling her how she should change so people would like her more.

**/00/**

After she went to her locker to change books, she made her way to Quinn's and was happy to find the blonde there, rummaging through her backpack, her math homework laying in front of her.

"Hey, Quinn." Her voice was soft and breathy and not at all her own when she reached her best friend. As she watched Quinn turn her hazel eyes on her, her mouth breaking into a beautiful smile, it was like Rachel's heart was dancing an incredibly fast tango with itself.

"Hey, Rach. Long time no see." Quinn winked.

It was such a simple and natural act but it tipped the tide of emotions that Rachel had been feeling ever since Quinn left her house and the brunette couldn't stop herself. She grabbed the front of Quinn's t-shirt and pressed their lips together in a heavy, demanding kiss, not even noticing how quiet the hallway got before catcalls started to resound around them.

Quinn didn't know what was going on, she just knew that Rachel was kissing her like her life depended on it and that she couldn't stop it. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and whimpered softly as her best friend pressed her entire front against her body, effectively making Quinn lose control.

She was about to press Rachel against the locker behind her when a booming voice sounded throughout the hallway.

"What the hell, Rachel!" Finn stormed over to where they stood completely entwined.

On instinct, Quinn turned them around so that she stood in front of him, not Rachel. She wouldn't risk her best friend getting hurt just because Finn lost control over his temper a little bit. She wouldn't take any chances. She put her hand on Finn's chest and pushed him away so that he wouldn't loom over them like a dark shadow anymore.

She knew Finn and Rachel weren't an item anymore. News traveled incredibly fast at McKinley.

"From what I understand, Rachel broke up with you, so she's free to do whatever she wants to do with whoever she likes. She doesn't answer to you anymore and you know what that means? I don't have to be nice to you anymore," she kneed him in the balls and watched in satisfaction as he sank to his knees, whimpering in pain.

"Quinn! That really wasn't necessary!" Rachel squeaked as she pulled the blonde away from the writhing boy. "What if he goes to the principal and gets you expelled. We really don't need this right now."

"Don't give him any ideas," Quinn whispered softly into Rachel's ear. Then, with a stronger voice, she said. "That was for every time you hurt my best friend and made her feel like the dirt under your shoes. If you ever come near her again or so much as touch a hair on her body, I swear, I will hunt you down and make you feel more pain than you have ever experienced. Come on, Rach."

Without sparing another glance at the giant boy, she took Rachel's hand and pulled her into the direction of their first class together. The students around them stared but with one sharp look from Quinn they quickly averted their eyes and went back to their business. Rachel smiled.

"Even though I am heavily opposed to violence, I do appreciate what you did for me. You know he always wants what he can't have. Though, now that I think about it... You made it very clear how _much_ he can't have me," she groaned. "Now he's gonna be all over me even more. Thanks, Quinn. It was a nice thought."

"Shut up, Rachel." Quinn said through gritted teeth as she pulled her best friend around a corner into a deserted hallway. It led to the girl's bathroom on the second floor that nobody ever used and she pushed Rachel roughly inside before locking the door behind her with the emergency lock. Quinn had never realized how great these locks were before she needed them.

Rachel gaped... then she smirked.

"Make me." Her teasing smile widened as she watched Quinn undo her belt and pants and as she pulled her semi-erect penis out of her underwear, Rachel spread her legs and leaned her back against the sink behind her. "Here for the taking, baby."

Growling lowly under her breath, Quinn grabbed Rachel's underwear and ripped it off, watching as the torn garment fell down her best friend's legs.

"Do you know what you just did, Rachel?" She grabbed hold of her dick and stroked it until it was fully erect and standing at attention. "You just outed us to the whole school." Getting in between Rachel's legs, she rubbed the head of her cock against Rachel's pussy, making the brunette whine in pleasure as it pushed against her clit. "We're not even together and you claimed me... in front of everybody." She slipped her cock a few inches in, then stopped. "Now it's your responsibility to find me someone who can satisfy me on all levels."

She rammed her cock inside her best friend and they both moaned in unison as they started moving against one another. It felt incredible to be inside Rachel again, her hot walls gripping her cock so good she wanted to cry.

"Just take _me_. Take _me_, Quinn. You have no idea how much I want to satisfy you." She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and groaned as she bobbed up and down on Quinn's dick, feeling pleasure shoot through every fiber of her being. If Quinn wanted someone, she _was_ here for the taking, just like she had said.

"Rachel, you're alright for a quick fuck, but-" The moment Quinn had uttered those words she regretted them. And not just because her cheek stung a second later from the harsh slap it had received. She watched tears gather in her best friends eyes and didn't defend herself as Rachel pushed her away hard, Quinn's erect dick slipping out of her and bobbing up and down harshly.

"You're my _best friend_. How can you say something like that to me." She shivered uncontrollably and wrapped her arms around herself as she felt tears streaming down her face. She didn't know why now, after all the insults Quinn had thrown at her during the throes of passion, this single sentence broke her in two. _You're alright for a quick fuck_. So that really was the only thing Quinn wanted her for. Just to relieve her tension, nothing more. Maybe she had been naïve to think that just because Quinn stood up for her in front of Finn, she really wanted a relationship with her.

"I'm sorry," Quinn stuffed her cock back into her pants and even though it hurt because she was so turned on and she was still slippery from Rachel's pussy, she knew they needed to have this conversation without her junk hanging out.

"No, it's fine. Whatever. You don't need to explain yourself." Frantically wiping her face with her hands and arms, Rachel picked up the ripped pieces of her panties and turned towards the door. Quinn grabbed her arm. "Really, I mean. Why would you think anything else about me, seeing as how I acted yesterday and how I let you call me slut and whore. Sure, it's okay that you just want to have sex with me."

A fresh round of tears poured out of her eyes as Quinn rifled through her brain for the right thing to say. She didn't want to hurt her best friend any more than she already had.

"No, Rachel. That's not- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. It's just... we can't build a relationship based on the fact that we have explosive sex. That wouldn't be fair to you. You need someone that you actually like for more than his or her dick. Maybe right now you think you're into me but that's just because you've never had sex and you didn't think it could feel this good." Not that _she_ had ever imagined it to feel this good either. Sure, she was the one with the dick and could much more easily get off than Rachel, but still. Their sex? Their sex was a series of fireworks.

"You can't tell me what to feel, Quinn. Just because _you_ don't feel the same way doesn't give you the right to tell _me_ it's just a phase. Because I've admired you since we've known each other. I've always looked up to you. You're my best friend and I love you but recently it's been different, you must have felt that things changed and not just because I let you fuck me." She pressed her hand against Quinn's chest, right where her heart sat. "Please, tell me you felt something, too. Tell me I didn't just make it all up in my head. Tell me you like me for more than just because you can stick your dick inside me. Tell me I'm worth m-"

Quinn couldn't bear listening to one more self-deprecating word Rachel spoke. She put her own hand over Rachel's on her chest and pressed her lips against the brunette's, effectively cutting her off.

Rachel shivered beneath her touch and her fingernails dug into Quinn's chest but she didn't stop her. Quinn welcomed the pain for what she had said to the brunette, because she had made her cry, something she had sworn to herself she'd never do.

"The reason why I didn't want to sleep with you when you asked me... was because I like you _too much_. It didn't feel right to me to take something so important from you when I knew I'd just be doing it because I'm selfish. Because I hated seeing Finn with you, because the thought of him... _defiling_ you, made me want to vomit. I knew I'd never forgive myself if I took your virginity simply because I want you too much." She used her free, right hand to stroke lovingly up and down her best friend's cheek.

"I don't know why I started calling you names... Maybe because I thought that if I called you things like that you wouldn't think I like you. Also, it just seemed like the right thing to do and I don't even know why but you must know that I think _so_ highly of you. So I'm sorry that I hurt you. It wasn't my intention to hurt your feelings like that," she watched Rachel's reaction very closely and startled as Rachel ripped her right hand away from her chest and placed of her fists on her waist.

"Quinn Fabray, you are the most insufferable person I have ever met!" Quinn blinked.

"I'm sorry?" Here she was laying her heart out in front of Rachel and the girl was insulting her? Something wasn't right about this picture.

"Why didn't you just tell me you like me? We could have done everything in the right order! You would have taken me out on a date and then we would have had sex together after several months of courting on your part! Now everyone will think I'm easy!" She punched Quinn in the shoulder.

"Ow! I thought you were a pacifist! Hey, stop hitting me!" She took a step back from the raging girl. "How could we have dated while you were still head over heels for your leading man? It's not like you would've even said yes if I'd asked you! Besides, great, amazing friendships have been ruined before by one of the people involved feeling too much. I didn't want to risk the most amazing thing in my life!"

Finally, Rachel stopped punching her best friend's shoulder with her tiny fist and sighed in resignation. Hitting Quinn for being a considerate idiot wasn't going to help her very much.

"Okay. So you like me, yes? As more than a friend?" Her gaze was so penetrating that for a second Quinn felt completely naked under her scrutiny.

"I do, yes." She grumbled, rubbing her shoulder. "But I might stop if you continue to abuse me like that."

"Oh, please! As if you didn't abuse my ass yesterday!" Quinn blushed so deeply crimson that she rivaled the Cheerios' uniforms.

"That's different, though... You wanted it! You were begging me on your hands and knees to shove my cock up your ass! I wouldn't have suggested that at all!"

"Like you didn't enjoy it!" Rachel was breathing hard but took a second to close her eyes and compose herself while Quinn watched. Rachel screaming at her had turned her on big time and now her previously deflated dick was getting hard again in her jeans. "It's not of import. You like me as more than a friend and I think you should date me. I think we should date."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean, you just broke up with Finn today and I'm sure you'll need some time to adj-" Once again, Rachel's temper raged over Quinn like a wave of stinging needles.

"Forget Finn! He's an arrogant jerk who has no respect for my veganism whatsoever and who treats me like I'm his property! I didn't break up with him just because I like it when you stick your dick inside me! I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt this morning, you see. I wanted to see if he was worth staying with and once I started seeing him for what he really was, I wasn't all that interested anymore. He's just a pretty face masking an ugly personality. He's not the one for me! Why can't you just accept that I like you back?"

"Because it's too good to be true!" Quinn's emotions finally broke the dam. "It's not supposed to be like this in real life! When you like a girl for a few years and you've never gotten _any_ indication that she likes you back but all of a sudden she does? Things like that don't happen, Rachel. Things like that only happen in movies or books. It want you to like me, sure. But I don't want you rushing into this just because I'm the first person you had sex with."

Rachel rubbed her temples, annoyed at Quinn's inability to accept her request.

"Fine, if you don't want to court me, I can court you." She grabbed Quinn's right hand in both of hers and looked directly into her eyes. "Quinn, do you want to go out with me tonight?"

Quinn's heart tumbled around inside her chest. She was conflicted. On the one hand, she had wanted to go out with Rachel for quite some time now but on the other hand... What if Rachel realized that she was really only into it for the sex? Could they date based on that fact? Also, when they weren't having sex would they just go back to being best friends? And was it bad that she wanted to take Rachel up on that?

"I don't know... I want you to think some more about this first, okay? I mean, we've had sex for hours yesterday. Maybe you should think about this once the high has worn off? If you still want to date me in two weeks, I'll say yes. But we can't just go out today, that would be insane," she squeezed Rachel's hands with her own and looked sadly into her eyes.

She just hoped Rachel would still want to be with her in two weeks and not fall back into Finn's arms, even though that seemed highly unlikely. She had never heard Rachel talk so ill of Finn, even while they were on a break. This time it seemed to really be over.

Rachel sighed.

"Fine. But don't expect me to change my mind. I will ask you out whether you want me to or not and you _will_ say yes." She bit her bottom lip and gave Quinn a coy look. "Can we have sex while I'm thinking about this? Because I'm really aroused and I need you to take care of it for me."

"You're unbelievable," the blonde rolled her eyes but pushed Rachel to lean against the sinks again before she fell to her knees in front of her and buried her head in between her legs.

"Oh!" Rachel whimpered as Quinn sucked her engorged clit into her mouth and licked it. "I wasn't expecting _that_. _Mhh_, can't complain, though." Quinn hadn't wanted to eat Rachel out yesterday with her own come leaking from the brunette but thankfully that wasn't a problem now.

Swiftly bringing her right hand to Rachel's opening, Quinn pushed inside her with three fingers, thrusting them in and out fast like she would with her cock. She knew that she'd have to walk around with a boner all day but she was also sure that if she stuck her dick inside her best friend right now, she'd agree to go on a date with her instantly and she couldn't have that.

"I should just lock you in my room all day and make you fuck me whenever I want it. I'd provide for you, Quinn, _mhh_. I'd feed you and buy you the things you want and in turn you'd fuck me. _Every. Single. Day_. Oh my _God_!" Quinn had stuck her tongue into Rachel's pussy as opposed to her fingers and wiggled it around experimentally, using her thumb and forefinger to squeeze the tiny nub she had abandoned.

Rachel was so turned on from their previous argument and from the unfinished business she'd had with Quinn's cock that it didn't take much for her to reach climax and with a whimpered whisper of her best friend's name she came hard, gripping the edge of the sink for leverage.

Quinn licked up the come Rachel produced and also suckled her fingers clean after she was done, wiping her chin with her forearm. Her cock was now painfully hard and she actually whined like a little dog when she got up and her jeans pressed uncomfortably against her.

Rachel noticed immediately.

"Want me to... return the favor?" She was already moving her hands when Quinn took a big step back.

"I really can't be anywhere near your mouth or your pussy right now, Rachel. Don't take this the wrong way, but I just can't." As was to be expected, Rachel didn't have any of it. She pushed herself onto her wobbly legs and pressed Quinn's retreating body against the opposite wall.

"Just because I can't fuck your cock with my pussy or my mouth doesn't mean I can't give you a nice, slow hand job. I bet your cock would appreciate that very much." She unbuckled her best friend's belt and unzipped her jeans before she pulled down her underwear and watched the weeping cock spring out of its confinements. Quinn sighed in relief.

"Alright fine, but make it fast. We can't miss more than first period. Oh _fuck_." Her head hit the tiled wall behind her as Rachel licked her hand and started to jerk her off harshly. Her hand was gripping her so hard that it was almost painful but it felt too good for her to stop the girl.

"Fuck, yes. Fuck my cock harder, Rachel. Oh yeah, make me come all over your hand." She just couldn't keep her mouth shut while Rachel was touching her down there. "Or maybe you'd like me to come on your fucking face. _Shit_, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Me painting you with my come. I know how hot you get when I come on you."

Giggling softly, Rachel brought her mouth to Quinn's and started kissing her gently, pushing their lips together slowly and surely. The rhythm was so different from the harsh tugs on the blonde's cock that Quinn felt disoriented for a second. She wasn't sure what she wanted to focus on. The pleasure Rachel was giving her penis or the loving strokes of passion that were pressed continuously against her mouth.

Ultimately, she decided that kissing Rachel was more important than anything else and wrapped her arms around her best friend's neck, returning the kiss in full and deepening it slightly.

Kissing Rachel Berry was the best thing in the world.

Sure, she liked how Rachel's delicate fingers squeezed her meat deliciously while she jerked her off roughly but the feeling of Rachel's lips and tongue loving her own? That was ten times better, even though the hard hand job was quickly bringing her to an early orgasm.

When she felt the tell-tale sign of her climax quickly approaching, she broke free of Rachel's lips.

"I'm really close, Rachel. Like, four strokes away close," those words were whispered desperately against Rachel's lips and the brunette'd never experienced anything more erotic. She was very glad that she didn't have a penis because she'd be sporting a ginormous boner if she did.

"I want you to come on my pussy, Quinn. It'd be too hard to get it off my face and out of my hair in time. Please, come on my pussy." With a strength she didn't know she possessed, Quinn put her hands on Rachel's waist and lifted her off the ground, placing her against the wall behind them, reversing their roles.

She undid Rachel's skirt and made sure that it was far enough away from them so it wouldn't get dirty in the process. Then, she placed her right hand on her cock and spread Rachel's labia with her left one so her clit was visible.

She hoped she would still be able to aim when she came otherwise Rachel's new unicorn sweater would get attacked by not so friendly fire pretty soon.

Quickly stroking her dick for a few more times, she came with a whimper and Rachel's name on the tip of her tongue and watched in awe as her come hit Rachel exactly where she wanted it to. The thick ropes of come hitting her clit and sliding down her pussy, some of landing on the inside of her thighs and Quinn's own hand that was still busy exposing Rachel.

The brunette moaned at the sight and brought her own hand down to accompany Quinn's after the blonde was done shooting her load.

She rubbed Quinn's come against her own clit and stuck her fingers into herself, dragging some of the white ejaculate with her, hearing in satisfaction how Quinn groaned. As she brought herself to a slow, long orgasm, loving how Quinn's come made everything much more slippery and easy, she watched Quinn's face as Quinn watched her.

She knew that what she was feeling for the blonde right now were mostly emotions of lust and hunger, but she also liked her a lot and she could see herself falling for her best friend very easily. Quinn, in all her glory and with all her convictions and loyalty, was not a very hard person to fall in love with.

Her stare was distracting though.

"You need to stop looking at me like that or I'm going to drive you home, strip you and ride your cock until you're come so hard you're going to want to marry me on the spot." She trailed her free hand over the still exposed and slightly aroused cock in front of her and watched in amusement as it twitched.

"And you need to stop touching my dick or else I'm going to take you home, strip you and fuck you so hard you're going to forget your own name and all of Barbra Streisand's biggest hits." She gripped Rachel's hand with her own and walked both of them over to the paper towel dispenser. "Now you should really get yourself cleaned up, we only have about ten minutes before second period starts and I don't know if you've noticed but someone spilled come all over your pussy." Rachel only rolled her eyes.

Suffice to say, two weeks later Rachel asked Quinn out on a date.

Quinn, bound by the legal contract Rachel had drawn up a few days after their tryst in the bathroom on Friday, was of course obligated to say '_yes_'. Not that she'd have ever said _no_ but Rachel wanted to make absolutely sure that her best friend couldn't find another way to weasel herself out of it.

Even Finn backed off after a while. Since all his serenading and non-vegan chocolate-giving didn't have any positive effect on Rachel and she continued to be absolutely uninterested in him. Friendly, but not friendly enough for even Finn to think that he had another chance with her.

It took him about three months to come to that conclusion though.

Quinn kicking him in the jewels whenever he made a remark on how he'd like to take Rachel out on a date some time might have helped with that. Or maybe it was just the fact that Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray looked so undeniably happy together that not even Finn Hudson could find it within himself to screw something as amazing as that up and Rachel was more than glad about that.

Even though the angry, possessive sex Quinn and her had afterward was worth whatever flirtation Finn threw at her.


End file.
